Reasons Will Change
by Schuneko
Summary: Sequel to The Reason. Something is keeping Amaria in America, when she could be in Cardiff with the boys...
1. Just Hold Me

**New fic as promised!**

 **Amaria's story continues!**

 **Shout out to my lovely Awatere11 for being a guru and an idea bouncer for this one.**

 **ENJOY!**

...

The time difference was weird. Made for some interesting calls in the lawyers parking lot. She wished she could go back. She wished her ex wasn't such a jerk. Her lawyer had said; he really didn't have a leg to stand on. It wasn't stopping him. His lawyer was slime and Landon was constantly parading his latest, slut around. Like he was trying to rub it in her face.

She'd often call Ianto afterward. Sometimes she'd rant and sometimes they'd imagine their wandering fingers weren't their own. She always hung up with a smile; she missed them so much, even Owen. If only her 'rat bastard' of an ex, would stop tying up this court case…

Her parents were always traveling these days and her main friends here, were moving. Well she could move too then. Maybe a nice flat; close, but not intruding. Part of her clung to the hope; they'd want her as family. She knew better; amazing sex and hanging out. Made them fuck buddies more than anything else. Why didn't it feel that way then...

She'd always wanted more out of life. She thought she had it; well Landon sure, put paid to that.

 **~RWC~**

Waking up for the last day of the trial; she realized she'd slept late. She seemed to be extra tired lately. The second her feet hit the floor; her stomach rolled. Amaria bolted to the bathroom. AKA: shuffled as fast as she could. "Move!" She yelped at the two balls of fluff, staring owlishly at her. They were slow going, but a nudge in their direction, sent them scrambling. She made it to the toilet; before emptying last night's dinner into the bowl. Odd; she didn't eat anything different last night…

She made it to the courthouse just in time. "Sorry, sorry, didn't feel well this morning."

"Ready to hear good news then?" Clark Abraham; her lawyer, a man of 50 with speckled graying hair, asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Landon Adams Lawyer never showed. The judge took one look at the case and threw it out."

"Tha-that's brilliant!" She beamed; clapping her hands excitedly.

Time to start making return plans.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

"I won Yan! All that bullshit and the judge threw out the case. No chance for an appeal either!" Amaria blathered as soon as her friend had said hello. "Yan? What's wrong?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"Ja-Jack…we, we fought about Grey again."

"Oh Yan, babe I'm sorry. Do you want to talk? Got all the time for you Anto, you and that sexy arse." She purred and he chuckled. Amaria fist pumped; goal one accomplished.

"Just hold me…" Ianto asked, voice small.

"I am Yan Yan. Just in knickers and pants. Nice n tight, smooth, warm skin on skin." She murmured, low and soothing. He mewled and she knew; she was taking the reins on this one. "I'm just caressing your skin Yan, there's no rush. Kissing so soft. You're getting hard, but we don't care do we baby? We're fine here." She could imagine him curled into his pillows, not even wanking. Just letting her voice sooth him. After sometime of simply breathing together.

"Please…"

She settled in, it was the first time she'd been the leader of the call. "I'm nuzzling your neck, rubbing your chest as I lick your skin."

Things progressed from there. One minute she sucked him off. The next his tongue was between her thighs. Finally… "You hold my hips as I sink to your thighs. It feels so good Yan, you're so deep." She moaned, her eyes closed, fingers dancing over her clit while he panted in her ear. "I'm going slow, your hips start to buck as my hips wind."

"Fuck! Gonna cum…" Ianto swore, pumping his cock furiously.

"Cum, cum for me Yan. Please baby, let me hear."

He gave a strangled cry, the sound made her arch as her release hit. They both panted; slowly coming back to earth. It was Ianto who spoke first.

"I miss you…"

"I know Yan…now I have things to tie up, pack up and arrange. We're a step closer." She promised. Reluctantly hanging up when he had to go. She looked around; not much of a life to pack up, but still. She just hoped everything would go smoothly so she could get back to Cardiff ASAP!

Oh if she only knew…

...

 **Luv to know what you think!**

 **Heart Y'alls**


	2. Can it be True?

**Chap 2!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Her friends were leaving in a couple of days. She'd been helping them pack. Between that, her lack of energy and last minute meeting with Clark A. to sign paperwork. She was no closer to Cardiff than a week ago. That time it was Jack; asking for advice. She was chuffed… They called it chuffed right? Mind bending sex aside; some reason she had thought; she was just, icing on the Ianto cake, for him. But he wasn't talking to John or even Owen. He was asking her, she almost cried. She didn't, but almost.

No sex; as she was with someone and they were stuck on the freeway. They knew that she was alone and hands free, when 'she' actually made the call. The three had set times; so they were never caught in awkward positons. Like those calls; she took as she was just leaving somewhere. Often something dirty was said; she'd quickly confess she wasn't alone. There'd be an embarrassed squeak, followed of course by peals of laughter, from her best friend and usually Jack.

He'd wanted to apologize and was unsure how, unsure of what to say or do. Did guys bring other guys flowers?

First he had to explain about Gray. Then tell her what he, himself did. And then she could give him advice. She snorted. "Sounds like a keeper… You sure you want me there? I still have one good knee and as of now, I'm working on my aim."

Jack chuckled. "Please, just don't kill him."

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." She snarked. "Anyway, just don't miss his checkup, be there early, with flowers. The words, 'I'm an absolute Ass Hat' followed by 'I'm so sorry, please forgive me'. Should be the first words he hears from you. You'll know if he's willing to accept the apology. Word for word Jack." She pressed; as they pulled into the drive.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

"Ugh I feel fat. Am I fat? …I feel bloated. What do you think?" Amaria turned to her bed. The black pile of fluff mewed, the golden one, yawned. "Oh you're no help." She huffed, cooing at and petting them anyway.

She was supposed to go to her friend's house. A last hurrah before they moved. Tearing through her closet; she found clothes that didn't feel constricting and called it good.

 **~RWC~**

"Well jeez girl, you sound preggers."

"Funny Kris, real funny. I'm on the pill and besides they said I can't…"

"No, they said highly improbable, difference."

"You don't really think…" She mumbled and her friend shrugged.

"I have a test, it's still good."

10 minutes later; Amaria stumbled out of the bathroom. She was still in shock. Staring at the plus sign glaring back at her. "Bu-but, bu-but… Can't. Oh this can't be happening. Merry Christmas! Oh by the way, giving you a kid. Hope you always wanted another one… Fuck!" She rambled, flopping to the bed.

"So its Ianto's then?" Kris asked, knowing enough about what happened in Cardiff.

"Or Jack." Amaria mumbled, feeling numb.

"Oh…Oh! …his husband? You little slut." Kris grinned, nudging her friend.

"Please Kris…"

Amaria's friend frowned, feeling sorry. "Make an appointment, those tests can be wrong you know."

"It's, it's not wrong. I just know it isn't. But I'll make one."

...

 **LUV Y'ALLS**


	3. The Plan

**Well ff was being a big fat butt about posting so you'll probably get the next chap today as well!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Her mom had brought her. Oh my and was explaining this ever a fun conversation…

She was in tears, but her mom just held her. Promised she and the baby would always be loved. The appointment proved; what she always knew it would. Suddenly; instead of wishing for Cardiff. Amaria was scrambling for excuses to stay away.

 **~RWC~**

"I'm sorry Yan you know I want to be there, but my parents leave soon and it's gonna be Christmas. New Years, I'm there. And it's all you babe. I promise." She pleaded; feeling like absolute shit. But how could she face them? This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't think she'd meet people like them in the first place. Much less become the mother of a married man's child.

She loved kids, but she could barely pick up her cat. And she certainly wasn't able to run around after one. They'd even told her she was high risk. A seizure could kill the baby, her. Her and the baby; they just didn't know. She already had high blood pressure. A clot could form… God was there anything good about this?

Amaria pressed her good hand to her stomach. There was a life; a new life in there. And it deserved its chance at living. Ianto sounded disappointed, but accepted her promise. Even though; she never said how close to New Year's, she would be there.

"Are you alone?" The Welshman asked suddenly.

"I might be…why?"

"Either you are or you aren't." It was Jack and she chuckled.

"Have the fur babies ever counted?" Amaria asked with a grin.

"That's a no then. Just so you know. In my head you're sucking my cock." Jack purred down the line.

"Oh…am I now?" She teased. "Is it good…do I take you deep?" Amaria murmured.

The older man responded with a moan. Not to be outdone; Ianto informed that he was fingering her pussy, while thrusting his lubed up dick in and out of her tight arse. She couldn't see it, but Jack was no doubt grinning, as he fucked his husband into oblivion. Somehow they were able to remotely include her in the party.

The two men came with a shout while she shuddered quietly on her end of the line.

She decided then. She could tell them, she would tell them. Just not yet, not yet.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

Christmas came. Christmas went. She bought tickets and packed a bag. Unable to pack up her whole life without knowing. Barbara; her mom had offered to be there with her for side line support. She'd travel from Cardiff to Paris after a day or two; to meet up with her father. It was only a train ride from Cardiff after all. Amaria agreed, she'd need someone there if things went badly. She hoped they didn't, but this was 'her' life they were talking about.

When it was time, she almost couldn't board the plane. She hid in baggy clothing; no one would know. Unless she said something or showed them. Barbara Korthuis; had reminded her. The thought calmed her as she nestled into her first class seat next to her mother. Court case over; her great Aunt's funds released; she was rich. She'd be able to give this child everything. She'd gladly spoil Walter as well. And if it went bad; well, she could and would still love this child.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

After dropping her stuff at the hotel with her mother. She got a Taxi to take her to the firehouse. New Year's Eve. She was lucky to get one. Walking up the driveway; she was giving herself a pep talk. "Ok you can do this." She looked up. Cars in the drive, music in the background, a party! "Oh my God, not a party! Tomorrow…I can do this tomorrow." Amaria decided; turning on her heal when…

"Amaria?"

She turned back with a grin; she really didn't feel. "Hey Yan. Miss me?"

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	4. One For the Road

**Bit of smut before the real drama starts.^^**

 **Do ENJOY!**

...

Her eyes widened as she realized he was literally stalking towards her. One second she was standing still, the next she was pressed to what she recalled was Owen's sports car. Ianto's tongue down her throat; his knee rocking between her thighs.

She gasped; clinging to him as best she could as he pushed his knee up. The kiss broke and she was panting. "Ianto…" Amaria tried; but it came out as a needy moan, rather than a protest as he pulled her hips forward.

"Gods it's you, you're really here." He was caressing her cheeks, kissing her from nose to lips to neck. He hit the spot that always drove her wild. Grinning when she moaned again. The young man flipped her around and she was quick to bend so her stomach didn't hit the car. "Need to fuck you."

She had no shortage of witty come backs. But he'd already found and tore her knickers apart. The damp lace barely putting up a fight. "Yan…please." Amaria whined as he thrust his fingers into her heat. Pushing aside every reason she had come here for.

 _One last ride baby, just this one!_

"You're so wet for me already. Want my cock baby?" Ianto purred, bunching her dress up.

"In me, now!" She begged; as his belted trousers and pants hit his ankles with a 'womph'.

He smirked; pushing one last time. Then drawing out and licking his fingers. "Mmm yummy." Ianto purred; using the left over juices and spit to slick up his substantial dick.

She was about to say something; when his hips canted and he replaced those teasing digits with his erection. Amaria groaned at the slick glide of the intrusion. Landon had never filled her like this. Gods she never knew what she was missing; never cared for her own pleasure till now. Her head fell forward and her hips pushed back. He nearly pulled out and slammed forward in response. "Fuck! Yan."

One arm could only brace; the other fingers scrambled for purchase as he started to pound into her.

Drunk Yan was a naughty Yan.

No one had told Owen's unsuspecting car…

 **~RWC~**

He leaned in an upstairs window. Free hand pumping his cock as he watched the show in the driveway.

They had snuck away for a drunk fumble. When security had alerted them to their visitor. Ianto had gasped and clapped his hands when they realized who it was. She seemed unable to decide if she should crash the party or not. Her fear of intrusion had won and she turned. Someone stopped her and he realized his husband had left his side.

He walked to her like a predator and Jack grinned. Sneaking up the stairs to get a better view of the unfolding situation. Finding a room with a perfect view, He groaned and palmed his length; watching Ianto plunder her mouth then press her to Owen's car.

In his opinion; two, simply exquisite arses shone in the moonlight. Ianto looked up; found his husband's figure; grinned and turned back. Concentrating on fucking Amaria's warm; wet, and tight pussy.

Jack; pulled his dick out, licking his thumb to tease the leaking head. Pumping his fist; harder and faster as below. His husband held her leg up and drove harder. The new position; letting the Captain see more of their joining.

"Whatcha doin up here alone Jack? Countdown's soon…"John asked as he walked in without even knocking.

The Captain yelped; then groaned as his orgasm hit, slumping against the window.

"Oh Jackie boy, share? Pretty please?" John purred; walking up to the window. Having noticed what his work partner had been watching. Licking his lips at the view he was presented with. Damn eye candy could fuck! And Amaria was no slouch, the way she followed those thrusts.

Jack snarled, he and Ianto always laughed it off when Hart caught them, but he had no idea how Amaria would feel. "I don't share." The Captain growled; blocking the admittedly delightful view, quickly as he could.

"Come on Jack; why should you get all the fun?" John whined.

"No."

"…but…"

"I said no, John, do not make me say it again."

John's pout was legendary even as Jack dragged him from the room.

 **~RWC~**

"Shit! Oh God! …Fuck, yeah just like… God gonna cum Yan!" Amaria gasped; feeling the pull of her orgasm.

"Me too baby… Gods you're pussy's so good… Cum, cum for me baby. Take me home." Ianto encouraged and cried out when she tightened around him. Her release caused his; after a few last erratic thrusts. The wet squeeze of her inner walls; milking him for all he had.

She mewled as he slid from her body and set her down. "Oh I need a nap now."

"You mean a kip?" He asked as he righted his pants.

"Sure; that, whatever involves me, a bed, and 'zzzzz'." She smiled; imitating snoring. "Man 007; you fuck, you aint messing around."

"Thanks… I think?"

She turned and leaned in to him. "Don't worry koibito. It's very much a compliment." Amaria grinned; breathing him in, trying to commit this to memory. There was no way that this whole situation; was going to end well. It was how things in her life just had a way of happening.

"Koibi…what did you just call me?"

She giggled and winked; starting to head for the house. He spluttered as he raced to catch up.

 **...**

 **Koibito: Lover/Sweetheart**

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed. ^^**

 **LUV YOU'S GUYS**


	5. Drunk Horde

**Chapter 5!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

She had declined Ianto's offer of champagne. He'd frowned; when she asked for something non-alcoholic, but had gotten it anyway. As the seconds ticked by; it became harder and harder to talk to them. Finally she worked up the nerve as the countdown neared the half hour mark. Or at least she thought she had.

Owen watched the three leave the main area and his eyes narrowed. Had Amaria gained weight? He went to grab more champagne; deciding to leave it for the moment. Still keeping his eye on them; ticking through the clues right in front of him.

She followed along; her shuffle almost worse. Her legs threatening to buckle. Ianto led them to a corner. Wanting to be secluded at least a little. Wanting them to himself. Amaria looked nervous; she'd never liked crowds, but this was the 'horde', she knew them. It shouldn't be a problem right? She sighed; guessing this was the best she was going to get.

"Amaria? What's wrong?"

"I don't, I don't want to lose this." She mumbled, setting her drink aside. "But I have to tell you. Ianto…Jack I…"

"Oh My God You Are Pregnant Aren't You?" Owen squawked.

The entire room went deathly silent. The countdown hit and blared. "…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

Jack's finger's clenched and she gulped, she was the only advocate this baby had. This wasn't the time to shrink. Amaria would give them a moment; but she knew, if it went too far… She looked around at their shocked faces; a last goodbye. Yan had inched closer to Jack. And of course he had; the Captain was his husband. She was… Well she didn't even know. Her eyes started to fill, but she let anger replace her sorrow. She needed it more; later, alone, she could sob. Right now she had an army of drunk little children to deal with.

"Jeez Jack; if you're going to be a man whore like Hart, at least don't be a careless one." Owen shook his head.

"OI!" John spluttered.

"You know its true yah wanker." Owen snorted and Hart shrugged.

"Wait a minute; how do you even know it's my brat?" The Captain stood; anger etching his features. "If anything this is his fault!" He pointed at his husband.

"My… How is this my fault?!" Ianto yelled.

They were arguing like she wasn't even there. It made getting set at the door fairly easy. This was it, this was goodbye and what a goodbye it was going to be. She stood as tall and confident as she could. Then she put her fingers between her lips and stopped and turned to her.

"God! Would You Children Just Shut The Fucking Hell Up!?" Amaria looked around the room. "Look you annoying brats, ugh fucktards the lot of you! You want someone to blame? Fine! Blame the doctors who told me this wasn't supposed to happen. Blame the 'humans' who made a mistake. Blame me: for thinking you could handle this like adults. God forbid." She was so mad she was crying; but it took nothing from the venom in her tone.

"Fuck! Carrying this baby could kill me, literally and you want to fight about who was dumb enough to share something that should be beautiful and amazing. Well thank you. Happy Fucking New Year to me. I'm gonna go back to doctors who care more about someone's health than getting a one up on them. You're a bully Dr. Harper and how none of your patients have shot you in the face! Is beyond me…" She looked around at their shocked faces. Turned up her nose and in her best Johnny Depp impression. "I wash my hands of this Idiocy." Amaria harrumphed, walked out and slammed the door.

 **~RWC~**

She didn't know or care what their reactions were going to be. She laughed at her ability to tell them off. Amaria tripped at the end of the lot. Laughing even harder; trying to get up as the laughter morphed into wailing sobs. She cried; cried because the fall hurt and from the looks of it, she had some crawling across razor sharp rocks, to do. Cried for the love she just lost; but most of all. She cried for the love her baby would miss out on.

"What's wrong little kitty? Someone kick you out in the cold?"

Her head whipped up so fast. She knew that voice. She scrambled back; cutting up her hands and even her dress as she moved.

"Landon?!"

...

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **We'll see the boys aftermath before what happens with Landon.**

 **You're meant to hate him, he will not be a good guy...**

 **LUV Y'AS**


	6. Dinner and A Show

**Chap 6!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

"Don't cry little kitten…I've got you now…" Landon's grin was terrifying as he stepped forward.

"What…what do you want? The case is over Landon." Amaria tried to stay rational.

There was a deranged gleam in his eye as he moved. "Here kitty, kitty." He mocked as he lunged for her.

"Help!" She started to shriek. Only to have him knock her out and drag her off. The shoes she'd been wearing were left behind, but he didn't seem to notice as he hauled her to his waiting car.

 **~RWC~**

"Dinner and a show, you know how to throw a party Toto."

"Oh stuff it Idi." Ianto complained as how they'd acted sank in. They'd never even considered how she felt. And anyway; she'd become special to them. He'd wanted her to; maybe move in? At least be close. A child; a part of them. Should be a reason for joy. Where they so out of love to give? Did they not want her as a part of the family and that was why?

"Why is she so good at making me feel…" Jack tapered off; thinking of the same things he knew his husband was.

"Like an absolute ass hat?" Ianto offered with a snicker.

"I don't need both of you calling me that. Thank you very much." Jack huffed; standing up, so he could pace.

"She's good, because she's usually right cariad…And right now we're all… fucktard's actually… Remember?"

The Captain chewed on that for a minute. "Owen!?" Jack bellowed and the doctor walked over. Already feeling bad for his part. "How…How right was she?"

"She wasn't lying Jack, I'm sure they told her… She's a high risk." Harper sighed and his friend frowned. "You know I care about my patients, right? You don't…"

"What Owen? Want to shoot you in the face? Only every once and a while." Ianto smirked. "Well Jack, we really stepped in it, eh?" The young man sighed, adding. "Let her cool off for a bit then we go try to apologize yeah?"

"… Is this is a flower apology… Seems a little week." The Captain looked lost.

"No; no, no, yah Muppets. Get a giant stuffed critter for the wee mite. Show her you'll spoil the tot rotten. If nothing else it'll get you in the door. Your brood; however accidental. She's seeing it through and it very well could be her death sentence. Jeez bruv you all really acted like bloody wankers on this one. Man forget flowers; bring her diamonds… I dunno grovel." Idris shrugged as he shook his head.

Jack wasn't the only one feeling small. Owen seemed unable to figure out what to do with himself and Ianto looked quite ashamed at his dismissive behavior towards her. The older man sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

Out of nowhere the doorbell rang. The Captain opened it, surprised to see the spitting image of Amaria. Older with greying hair, glasses and carrying a large black bag.

"Yes; I'm looking for my daughter."

"Sorry mam…" Jack shook his head; trailing of and about to shut the door.

"You are Mr. Harkness-Jones yes? One of them anyway… Oh right!" She exclaimed. "Where are my manners?" The older woman held out her hand. "Barbara Korthuis… Amaria's mother…"

Jack blinked and shook her hand; giving her a charming grin. "Pleasure Mam."

"You must be Jack then. Thought so… And he would be Ianto. Now; will one of you gentleman tell me where my daughter is?" She asked as she stepped inside.

 **~RWC~**

"So, you acted like we always assumed and she left." Barbara sighed. Debating whether another lecture would really help the situation. "And you just let her leave?"

"Admittedly not one of our best moves…" Ianto lamented as he walked in with a tray of coffee.

"Well she never showed; no call, text…nothing." Mrs. Korthuis stated, adding. "This was where she said she'd be… I didn't know where else to go."

Jack brought his tablet over and cued up the CCTV; starting from when she left. Seeing her fall and begin to cry was like a punch to the face. How could they just leave her like that? Out of the black a figure approached. A baseball cap pulled low, hiding his face. Her subsequent alarm was enough for them.

"Landon! The little shit!" Barbara exclaimed; Jack supposed he was seeing where Amaria got her attitude from. They cringed when he sucker punched her and dragged her off.

 _I'm gonna kill him!_ Ianto seethed silently; blazing fire burning in his eyes.

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	7. Staying Calm

**Chapter 7 woo**

 **Warning: Depiction of assault, some swearing**

...

She woke on damp concrete, her birthmarks already beginning to turn purple. She realized her coat and dress were gone. Her stomach dropped, but at least she was still wearing her slip. She felt exposed anyway; thanks to earlier 'activities', her knickers were gone.

Hearing movement she still pretended to be asleep. Hoping to hold out as long as she could.

"Wake-y, wake-y little kitty." Her Ex teased, throwing water in her face. She spluttered and scrubbed at her eyes; trying to back away when he reached for her.

"Landon? Stop this. Please just let me go." Amaria begged as he dragged her up and she realized she was barefoot as well. She gulped when he pulled both arms above her head. Securing them by the wrist; each in their own dangling manacle.

"An offering to the Gods." Landon grinned. Stepping back to admire his work in the dimly lit pit of concrete. She looked away and he roughly tilted her chin up; as his other hand snuck up her slip. Making her look at him; as he took what she was no longer going to freely give. She tried to squirm away; just to try, but he was stronger. Dropping her chin so he could hold her legs apart.

"Please…Landon please not like this." She cried as she felt his fingers forcefully enter her. "God just don't…please don't hurt the baby…" Amaria babbled without thinking.

He stopped. "What did you say?" Landon asked. She didn't answer fast enough and she cried out when his fingers thrust up even harder. "What did you say!?" He demanded.

"Don't hurt me baby…" She tried; a traitorous tear rolling down her cheek.

He leaned in close; licking up the tear. "Trying to lie to me kitty cat. Now, now, tell me the truth! You little slut."

"I asked you not to hurt my baby you psychotic fuck…" Amaria hissed; not even caring about his reaction. He obviously wanted to harm her. Humiliate her. She hoped someone would find her before he killed her and that meant she needed to keep the baby safe. She needed to be strong.

"Cheating whore!"

"Landon you left…we signed papers. We were done. And 'You' cheated, not me." She scoffed, looking away as she tried to ignore what he was still doing.

She yelped as he literally tore his fingers from her with a snarl. Wiping the digits on her slip. He started to obsessively pace and mutter. Checking his watch constantly.

"Landon…you need help…let…let me get you help." Amaria stated softly. He snarled and lunged; backhanding her. She yelped and slipped on the wet floor. Her entire weight pulled up hard. The pregnant woman screamed as her wrists snapped; passing out from the shock.

~RWC~

The pain was stifling even when she woke and she had trouble thinking around it. She knew she was freezing and she knew, she was near naked. What she didn't know was, where she was. Her only clue; a large storm drain slowly leaking water. God please don't rain!

"Landon! Landon you crazy fuck!" Amaria shouted…nothing. An echo… "Please, please…KiboChan can't die here." She hung her head. Minutes ticked past in silence till her teeth began to chatter. "Okay moving gotta keep moving." She started to shift when the manacles moved as well. Besides her wrists being broken the skin had begun to chaff. "Owowow." She started to cry; rage and scream. …Another echo.

She was in darkness; what light there had been was gone. Not even the moon shone. It creep-ed her out; but the pain in her wrists and the freezing cold, where bigger factors. That and the water had steadily gotten deeper. Freezing water up to her ankles and beginning to numb her feet. Amaria wished she could use it to numb her wrists.

"Um sing, ok, that good Kibo? You like mommy singing right?"

RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC

To say Jack was surprised when his e-mail pinged was an understatement. He reached for the device. An anonymous sender; odd. He clicked on the video file with an eyebrow raise.

Ianto looked up when the tablet clattered to the floor. "Cariad? What's wrong?" He asked as he picked up what his husband had dropped. The younger man flipped the screen and swore a string of curses so long and loud even Idris looked over. Thankful they had shown Amaria's mother out; not even five minutes ago. Hours of nothing; John's loop of the streets giving them no results. Finally, they had convinced Barbara to get some sleep. She was extremely reluctant. Only going; because they promised to call, if there were any updates. Until now; there had been none.

The footage was emerald; but they knew it was Amaria they were seeing. Alternating between crying, screaming, and what looked like singing. They could tell she was trying to stay positive, but as the minutes passed she wilted that much more. This must have been filmed from when she was first taken.

So much time had passed already and Ianto seethed as he imagined her. Trapped there, freezing in the dark.

"How the hell did that little shit get my e-mail?" Jack fumed as the image cut out.

"Oh that's the guy, bruddah. Yeah I seen him bruv…"

...

 **Kibo: Hope**

 **...**

 **Try not to worry it gets better...**


	8. To the Task

**Chapter 8!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Skid Mark as well as a new guy; were picking at party left over's. Ianto walked over and stood between them and the table. "Where?" The Welshman ground out. The two gulped, seeing a Hoodlum Kingpin before them. They started talking over themselves and stuttering. The young man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Skid Mark, just you tell me. Where did you see him?"

"Yeah Toto, I seen this dodgy tosser mate. Like straight lost the plot bruv." Skid Mark replied. Thinking of how odd the man was acting. Looking around like he expected to be caught any moment.

"I get it brudda…where!?" Ianto tried again. Trying not to explode at the startled Hoodlum before him. It wasn't easy, but somehow he managed to hold his temper in.

"Run off. By the park bruv. Swear it Toto."

Ianto nodded and moved. Allowing the two to get at the food again. Jack was talking to John and Owen; getting a plan together.

Idris volunteered their help. Noting how important she seemed to them. Ianto clapped a hand on his shoulder in thanks.

 **~RWC~**

Now her legs felt numb; the water swirling around her knees. It had come in a great burst; spraying across her face and startling her out of the solace she'd found in sleep. When it hit her thighs; she screamed the water like gun shots of ice against her skin. It crept higher; she didn't know how much time had passed already. "Oh great, I'm going to look awful when they finally find me." When… It hit her like ton of bricks. "I vowed never to let anyone see me cry. It's ok cause No One Knows I'm Fucking Here!" Amaria screamed and howled and screamed till her voice was raw. She wilted in her bonds feeling tired and empty. Well one person knew… And she highly doubted they were telling.

The water was at her waist. "Oh little KiboChan…I'm…I'm so sorry. I know I wasn't going to be the best mom; but I loved you…I still…to the end baby. To the task, you and me. We're gonna face it, cause we're strong, so strong." She decided; choosing to finally accept the reality of her situation. No one was riding in on a white horse for her. They'd find her when she was long past caring what happened to her body. Maybe she'd be alright physically in Heaven. Maybe they'd let her be able to care for Kibo, her little Hope. She clung to the wish; she held tight and as the water reached her chest. The thought even calmed her.

"Oh God it's not ok! This is not acceptable! If I go I'm going cursing you're name! Landon You Fucking Rat Bastard! You better bet I'm Fucking Haunting Your Ass You Little Bitch!" She screamed; pulling at the manacles, trying to ignore the pain. Passing into delirium as the water reached her shoulders and her body started to shut down from the cold. Amaria began to sing. Her last goodbye as her eyes slipped closed. There were only a few songs she knew in Japanese, but this had always been a favorite.

tsuki no yurikago de KIMI wa yurete iru

(You're rocking in the cradle of the moon)

chikyuu ni otosareta chiisa na hoshi no naka,

nandomo KISU o suru yo nan ni mo kowasanu you sotto.

(Inside a small star that fell to earth. We kiss many times, softly. So as not to break anything)

KIMI no chiisa na te o

mamorinagara

oyasumi oyasumi…

(While protecting Your small hand. Goodnight, goodnight…)

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

"Owen you set up here. We'll get her out here fast as we can."

"Fast Jack, who knows what freezing down there all night has done."

"Alright, teams, split. You find her you call." Jack called, before pulling on his coat.

Their torches shone in the dank blackness. Mostly they were quiet; praying they heard noise. Sound meant life. Jack went first; Ianto trailing behind with a sour, but determined look. "I'm gonna catch him and I'm gonna kill him…thinks he can touch my family…"

"You're muttering Tiger." Jack remarked.

"I'm going to kill him Jack." Ianto stated it like a fact; decided, done. It was going to happen. "You going to stop me?"

"The second he hit her, his life as a free man was over. Then he took her… No one…No one takes what's mine, not again." Jack growled. "Fuck it, I'll help." He added. Drawing to a stop. "You hear that?" He started moving faster; his husband rushing to keep up.

...

 **Tiny Little Song: Koyasu Takahito. (I recommend a listen... So beautiful!)**

 **Heart Y'alls**


	9. Party of ?

**ENJOY!**

...

Jack had heard the manacles clanking against the concrete as the water swirled above her head. Rushing forward as Ianto fought to keep up with him. It was like Landon had managed to find the perfect spot. More than deep enough to drown her if filled. It wasn't just her he was killing either. The Welshman growled softly when he entered the cavern and the beam of his torch landed on her raised arms.

"Yan… make the call! We need like a flame thrower or something." Jack decided, reaching down to get his boots off.

"Jack! That water is freezing."

"So we just leave her in there?"

"No but you dying of shock won't help her either. We need a giant water pump."

 **~RWC~**

Where Idris had managed to get one; was anyone's guess. The water had receded and she had immediately started coughing. Her skin a mottle of bright red and purplish blue. "Owen she's not responding… She feels like ice…"

"Well, get her out here. We need to avoid hypothermia if we can. Oh and be ready to strip, Ianto too."

"Huh?"

"Best way, is to share body heat. Skin on skin. Unless you want John to do it…"

"You kidding? Yan would shoot us…all of us."

Breaking the cuffs was surprisingly easy after freezing them. Like Ianto suggested. Jack ripped away the wet slip; threw his great coat around her, and picked her up bridal style.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

Without caring of the audience the two men stripped with great haste. Climbing into a pile of blankets Owen had set out. They left their pants on, alternating rubbing her upper and lower limbs to try and generate more heat. Jack molded his chest to her back and tried not to shiver, pleased when her skin showed signs of warming up.

Owen crouched down and took her temperature. Then lay a set of scrubs by Ianto. "A few minutes yet, then you can put those on her. At least it's something." The doctor shrugged; knowing she'd probably be mortified at the thought that she'd been naked in front of anyone. The young man smiled, noting the towel that was added. "Try and dry her hair a bit. We lose a lot of heat through our scalps." Harper added.

Trying to get her into the scrubs; while covered in blankets, proved interesting. It was then Ianto noted the state of her wrists. "Owen!" He called, shoving her hands out of the blankets so the doctor could see them.

"Shit!" The doctor exclaimed, bringing a kit over. "Braces will have to do until we can get her to the A&E." Harper lamented putting them on as gently as he could. Checking her again and clearing her to be moved. Watching the emergency techs like a hawk as they loaded her onto a stretcher.

Ianto and Jack re-dressing off to the side as John looked on with a pout. "Told you he'd be jealous." Owen snorted.

"Yeah, well he knows I don't share." Jack huffed, oblivious to Gwen staring at his naked chest with unguarded lust. Her displeasure obvious when Ianto blocked the view as he helped his husband 'button up'.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

Barbara raced down the hallway. Only to run right into Ianto, who had gotten up to greet her. She blinked and stepped back. "My baby… how is my baby?"

"She's in good hands. Owen can be a right wanker, but he's an excellent doctor." The young man promised. Telling her to sit while he went to get them all drinks. She couldn't help wringing her hands. "I knew it… I always knew the bastard was unstable." She mumbled as he handed her a coffee.

"You couldn't have known he'd do this." The young man offered.

Just then Owen came striding through the double doors. They all stood, Ianto, still with coffees on his tray as he held it. The doctor smiled, trying to act nonchalant as he flipped through Amaria's chart. "Well doctor, how is she?" Amaria's mom asked simply.

He looked up. "We managed to avoid hypothermic shock. Both wrists were broken, but were reset and casted. Ran an ultrasound; the babies are doing fine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…what?!" Jack spluttered.

"The babies are doing fine. Pay attention Jack." Owen chided.

Ianto squeaked and dropped the tray. Barely noticing as everything clattered to the floor.

...


	10. Cotton Candy Dreams

**Chapter 10!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

The world felt like it was cotton candy. But the knowledge she was dead was anything, but sweet. Why she had started in a hospital; she didn't know. Then it made sense as she looked to who was with her. They were letting her say goodbye. At least she got that. She could tell them how sorry she was…

Oh Gods little Kibo! Poor thing, never had a chance in this world. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach. No feeling registered; but of course it wouldn't. Nor did the fact the room was a veritable garden of bright flowers and pairs. Two of everything from stuffed bears to balloons littered the private room. Her fogged mind took in none of it.

Ianto blinked and sat forward; her clouded gaze stared straight past him. A solitary tear rolling down her cheek. Her lips moved, but there was no sound. It was really starting to freak him out. His hand clenched on Jack's arm. Nails digging into the material of his shirt. The young man didn't want to intrude; but couldn't help it when he read her lips. She loved them; she was sorry so sorry. Kibo? Who was Kibo? Must be… Oh…

Jack felt the pressure and yawned as he shifted, stretched and… "Ow! Yan…" He looked over, but his husband was already up and moving. Seemed Amaria was determined to get out of bed. Something about a psychopathic, rat bastard of a, fucking ex, she needed to haunt. Wait a minute, haunt…? Then it dawned on him, she must think Landon succeeded. She must think she's dead…

"Fuck!" Amaria hissed. Her natural reaction to falling. She'd hit the linoleum and had taken her friend with her. Landing on him had softened the blow, but barely. It took a moment to filter through that she should be embarrassed about the whole thing. Or that her arse was really smarting.

"You have such a way with words." Ianto chuckled. "Cariad, I think we are going to need your help." He added, knowing he didn't have the strength to lift her.

"Hold it… That hurt and not just my pride." Amaria muttered. The whole situation gradually sinking in.

"I will admit haunting that rat bastard, might have been fun, but we want you here." The young man decided; nuzzling her cheek as Jack made his way over.

Finally it clicked. Amaria was alive! Her little Kibo had a chance!

She didn't know where it came from; but the sudden rush of emotions swelled. Big fat tears were suddenly rolling trails down her cheeks. Amaria clung to Ianto and he held her tightly in turn, as she buried her face in his neck. Her tears were soaking his collar; but he didn't much care. She simply curled into Jack as the young man handed her off, letting them move her as they would.

He felt like they were playing hot potato as Ianto climbed into the over-sized hospital bed; settled and held his arms out. Jack chuckled as he set the huddled bundle; gently, into his husband's hold. Throwing his great coat over them; then crawling into the huddle himself. The young man was cooing into her hair; rubbing her back and just letting her cry as she clung as well as the casts allowed.

The older man held them both in strong arms. After pulling the coat around them like a shield to the world. He wasn't sure why he felt shock, but Jack also felt pleased when she turned. Curling into the warmth his skin offered. She tensed, but relaxed and even snuffled as he held her tighter.

 **~RWC~**

Owen wasn't at all concerned to find them that way the next morning. He quietly cleared his throat and Jack's head popped up out of the collar of his coat, squinting as he looked around. "Time is it?"

"Time for me to clear her to go home. Wherever that may be…" Harper replied slowly.

"I've talked to Idris… There's my rooms at the compound… Practically like a hotel suite. Till we find that fuckin tosser that's the safest place. There's a room for Walt, we can all stay."

...

 **Love Y'alls**


	11. Good Advice Right?

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

"Come on sleeping beauty time to wake up." Owen teased, as Ianto gently rubbed her back.

"Go away…mm comfy." Amaria rasped out; trying to burrow deeper into the covers. "Eyes don't wanna open, oWen." She mumbled, turning into the heat of Ianto's body.

"Well alright, but the A&E isn't a hotel young lady." Harper chided then turned to Jack. "I'll give you another 20, see if that sedative wore off." He offered as he left.

Jack shifted his ice pack and gave the man a thumbs up. Sighing as he watched the two on the bed.

"Sedative? Mm drugged?" She mumbled, no wonder her eyelids felt like lead. The bed felt like a cloud and pleasant heat from Ianto's finger tips seeped into her skin. "Why mi drugged?"

"You wanna get this one Jack?" Ianto grinned at his husband. Unable to help finding the whole situation, funny.

Jack sighed again, "I wasn't thinking…got a little frisky this morning and you flipped. I got a cast to the face and you had to be sedated." He answered honestly.

"Oh...mm sorry Jack." Amaria slurred; trying to force her eyelids to open. Feeling honestly bad, she'd reacted so strongly.

"My fault, not like you were trying to hurt me." Jack shrugged it off.

 **~RWC~**

She was actually sitting up when Owen came back. Giving him a glower that made Ianto giggle. Amaria wasn't one to hold a grudge, but still.

"How are mommy and babies this fine morning?" Owen chirped, choosing to ignore the look she was giving him. Waiting, just waiting for the outburst. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Wait a minute! Back that truck up. Asshat with my medical chart says what?" Amaria spluttered.

Harper shook his head, "I'm going to give you that One. You get One." He looked down at the chart. "You're having twins miss Korthuis and I've given your mother a list of female O.B.'s I trust. So you don't need to be embarrassed by the twat that is me."

"Well um that explains why there's two of everything." She trailed off; unsure of what to say. Her hand went to her stomach. Twins! Oh wow there were two lives dependent on her now.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

Owen had cleared her to go home and Ianto had pushed his husband out the door. While Barbara bustled in with loungewear for Amaria to change into. The young woman blushed and nodded her thanks; when he told them they'd wait in the hall. Now he hovered, waiting while Yan went to grab more coffee.

He wasn't sure why the Welshwoman had been there. Must be another case. Jack had thought nothing of explaining the black eye. He hadn't asked, but she had started in with her advice on the situation. The last thing he or even Ianto had wanted; was to cause more problems or stress for Amaria. Owen had been very clear about that.

Trying to be intimate had caused this; so it only made sense. That they steer clear of sex; with Amaria at least, while she healed. When Gwen imposed an actual time limit. It had been weird; to say the least. Making it even more suspicious was the fact that Ianto hadn't wanted to agree on it.

Jack reasoned; that Cooper was a woman after all. She was kind enough to help and they should listen. The thought that she was playing him, never even crossed the older man's mind. Afraid of causing another reaction; the younger man had relented and promised to follow his husband's lead.

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	12. Dog Whisperer

**12 chapters already woot!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

She'd protested at first. This was too much. Just for her.

Ianto wouldn't hear any of it. Already working out a plan for when they could have Walter over and when he'd need someone to watch the house. Oh man and when did he tell Rhia? What did he tell Rhia? Then there was Gray, their parents…

Seemed like Jack was chewing over the same thing. While they drove to Amaria's hotel to pack up her stuff. "I don't know how long we can keep this 'in house' Yan." The older man mused. Looking back to the sleeping bundle curled into his husband's side. He brushed fingers along her cheek and she snuffled as he smiled.

"I know Jack… a little bit at least, let her heal some. We owe her that." Ianto decided as they pulled into the hotel lot. Most of her things hadn't even been unpacked and clearing the room had been easy.

"Come on you, nice big comfy bed waiting at the compound. Right Tiger?"

"Yep! Snuggly pillows, fluffy duvet…me…" Ianto added with a grin, only to have her yank him down to the couch. He yelped, landing with a 'thump' and suddenly he had a lapful of snoring woman. "Jack! I uh might need a hand here."

 **~RWC~**

She'd woken in a strange bed, comforted only by the fact she wasn't alone. Desperate for the en-suite she scooted to the end of the mattress. Amaria felt in need of a stretch after spending the past day or so sleeping off whatever drugs they'd given her. The 'walk' was good, until rounding the corner landed her in front of a pack of massive, angry looking dogs.

Of course it always included that one small yappy ankle biter. The one that liked to forget; even she, could punt it halfway across the room. She shrieked; more from surprise than fear. Backing into a corner as they advanced. "No!" Amaria yelled suddenly and she blinked when they stopped. She smirked, "Sit!" They sat; the angry looks changing to ones befitting an excited puppy. "Um… Play dead?"

One started to crawl forward, another following its lead. "I dub thee Gunther (Goon-ther) and Heinrich, generals of my army." She decided, then knelt as far as she could to rub their ears. "Yes, yes you is." Amaria cooed.

When she blithely walked back in with the dogs trailing at her heals. Jack nearly choked on his coffee. Those dogs had never liked him and she had them eating from her hand in less than an hour. "Something wrong Jack?" She smirked as they followed her to their own private living area. It really was like having an apartment. One with a guard of armed thugs that is.

"Well Skid's freaking out, apparently the dogs are… gone…" Ianto trailed off as he noticed the lot of them sitting with or around Amaria on the couch.

"Meet your new dog whisperer." The older man chuckled and added. "She's given them names and they answer to them. Watch!" He called out for Gunther (Goon-ther) and the black beast perked up.

"What? They like me." Amaria smirked and Gunther (Goon-ther) yawned big and wide then laid back down.

"I'll let Idris know." Ianto chuckled, moving to kiss Jack good morning. Forgoing a fight with the pack and blowing Amaria an air kiss.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

Nothing else exactly notable happened those first couple of weeks. Her mom finally left to meet up with her father. Feeling assured she was leaving her daughter in good hands.

She ever caught Skidmark in her knickers again however, she'd be having a lovely talk with his boss. Looking at the frilly lace reminded her that new year's was the last time either of them had shown any interest. Oh sure they kissed, cuddled even shared a bed, but that was it. Any advance she made was promptly rebuffed. Going so far as to move her off, if she tried to sit in their lap.

Amaria got the message… Alone again, she studied her reflection. "Am I not taking care of myself? Am I gaining too much? Just got new clothes, some nice dresses. What am… Is it me? ... Has to be me." She looked over at little yippy-yappy Hercules; her only constant companion these days. The dog preened as she sat at the end of the bed and pet it. "You think I look nice right?"

Hercules wagged it's tail and she sighed.

 **~RWC~**

She marched resolutely up to Idris. "Mr. Jones…" He nodded at her and she just blurted it out. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

He choked on his drink. Trying to sputter out an answer and she waited expectantly. "I uh… I… y-yes?" She seemed to deflate and he wondered if he had given the wrong answer.

"At least someone besides the yappy little dog, thinks so." Amaria replied, turning on her heal.

She shuffled away before he could stop her. He shook his head; maybe it was time for a good talk with Toto. This whole 'avoidance' plan of Jack's; was stupid. Besides the fact; it was obviously hurting her more than it helped.

...

 **LUV YA'S**


	13. He Said She Said

**Smut alert! You have been warned**

 **ENJOY!**

...

The ride home had been tense and that was putting it mildly. Jack knew; a cast to the face hurt. He'd only gotten it by accident; but she'd fully meant it, when she'd decked Cooper. He was surprised Amaria hadn't broken; more than Gwen's nose. The older man; continued to gripe about missing Walter's parent teacher conference. And to pick her up from jail no less.

She'd tried to apologize; for that at least. But he didn't seem, to want to hear her. The swell of her stomach was still subtle; yet resting her good hand against it, calmed her. She thought of leaving; lifting the burden, she must be placing on them. If Gwen was serious; she'd at least have to stay in the country. Bet she could find a hotel; she could certainly afford one, now.

He wasn't paying attention; even when they returned to the compound. Usually he was right there to help; whether she wanted it or not. She winced; as his door slammed and when he didn't show up, she guessed she was on her own. Brushing the tears from her eyes; she started the long, awkward trek inside.

Her hands did the best they could with the PB & J. She didn't really feel like eating; but she'd promised Ianto. She almost screamed; when the preserve jar stuck. Of course Jack chose this moment to appear; still trying to work things out for himself.

"I just don't get it. You really punched Gwen? Why, she was just trying to trying to help?"

She huffed and rounded on him. Feeling ready to explode. "Oh gee Jack; now you wanna listen to me? Fucking ass-hat!" Amaria yelled; chucking her half-made sandwich at him. He dodged it and she snarled. "She's a big fat fucking liar, you twit. Damn fucking right I punched the bitch and I'd do it a… mmmmph."

In the wake of her fire; something in him snapped. Jack had vaulted over the counter; quickly backing her up and smashing their lips together. "God you are so fucking hot." The older man panted as his hands bunched up her skirt to expose her knickers. "Damn it! I need to fuck you now!" Jack growled; merely dragging the cotton aside, aching to touch her. After having been denying himself so long.

"I really want to kick you, but God I don't care. Just… Fuck me Jack! …Please." She whimpered, clinging to him as he lifted her leg over his hip and slid two fingers into her heat. Pumping the digits slowly as he teased her clit. She started to buckle and he brought her to the couch. Gently laying her back before pulling her knickers down and off.

"Such a naughty pussy. So tight." He purred as he stroked his fingers over her center and she whined. "Naughty, wet, and just begging for my cock." He added, ducking down to lap at her folds. She could barely do more than moan. Her fingers scrabbling at the couch as he yanked her hips closer.

"Oh God, please." Amaria begged; her hand winding in his hair.

"Want you to say it, tell me and I'll give it to you." He promised before going back to teasing her clit with his tongue.

She wasn't used to dirty talking, but she gave it her best go. "God I want your cock in my pussy so bad. Want you to fuck me good and hard baby, please." Amaria purred; hoping she had said the right thing. And that it sounded as sexy as it had in her head. She needn't wait long as he growled in delight; then entered her in one strong move. Immediately rolling so she was on top. Her good arm bracing on the couch end as pulled her hips down hard. After a few bucks of his own hips; he reached up and pulled her top off. Her bra was removed shortly after.

His trousers and pants rested at his knees. His shirt still on, but open. The garments only pushed away or aside. He couldn't believe he had willingly missed this. Only Yan's body could hold him better. But of course he loved them both. He loved them differently. Just as he loved them the same. She keened as he rolled her nipples; arching up to suckle one between his lips.

"And here I thought we had to wait."

She squeaked and turned to see Ianto standing there with an arched eyebrow. Amaria turned back to Jack who looked a little sheepish. "Oh yes Jack, do explain yourself." She added with a subtle hip wind.

He groaned and gulped, as his husband waited on an explanation. "Once again I'm an ass-hat and a twit. Gwen's a liar and has apparently been playing us this whole time. For what reason I have no idea." Jack replied; pulling Amaria down for a kiss.

She leaned up a little, but still bent over. "And you can bet we'll talk about it, but right now…" Amaria sighed. Looking over as she shook her arse at the young man. "Please Yan, need it, want you soo bad Yan."

 **~RWC~**

She didn't remember the move from the couch to their bedroom. The privacy and space it afforded did make her feel better however. All she knew was she was riding Jack's dick while Yan gently prepared her to take his cock up her gorgeous arse. "Shit…oh fuck…oh God!" Amaria moaned when the young man pressed inside. He snapped into her as Jack bucked up and she nearly lost it. Pulled to Ianto's chest even as the young man's husband held her hips.

The pleasure was overwhelming, but there was a feeling of completeness humming along under it. She could feel their hands on her stomach and she added her good hand to the mix. It made her feel wanted and as they worked to drive each other higher she tried to forget everything that heartless bitch had hissed at her.


	14. Reconecting

**Chapter 14!**

 **Plot w/ smut**

 **Enjoy!**

...

They had all curled up for a nap. A kip actually; as she now knew to call it. Of course her bladder would; once again, force her hand. She pulled her skirt into a make shift dress and made way to the en-suite. That mission over; her stomach decided to remind her, she hadn't eaten. Stripping off the covering she crawled; well best as she could crawl. Up over Ianto.

He was always the one to fuss; especially about her eating and the most likely one to agree to go for 'craving' food. She started out gentle; just nuzzling and light nips at his ear. He snuffled and turned over. She made a face and started tapping his cheeks, his little button nose. When she poked his lips, he pretended to snap at the finger and she giggled. She moved up over his hip as he rolled back; still pretending to be asleep. Amaria settled just in front of his length and started to lightly bounce; calling. "Yan Yan? Yan Yan? Yan Yan? Yan Yan? Yan Yan?" in a stage whisper.

Finally it was Jack who gave in. "God Yan for the sake of my sanity. Will you just fucking answer her?"

She'd stopped, but started up again. As soon as the older man had finished speaking.

"Yes Amaria." Ianto sighed; fighting to listen when he really wanted to feel the smooth weight of her gorgeous and subtly bouncing tits. Having to abstain; even just for a couple of weeks. Made him want to keep her in bed and be sex crazed heathens for the weekend. Maybe they still would.

She leaned down and rested her forehead on his. Their noses touched and he blinked; expecting something secret or profound. He got this…

"I'm hungry Yan." She admitted with a shy grin and Jack burst out laughing.

"You're in luck, I just went shopping!" Ianto offered; as he slid his palms down her sides to grab her bum.

She bit her lip as she pushed up off him. "Um…I don't think you can buy McDonald's at Tesco…" Amaria mumbled; hating that she couldn't just go herself. "I have a really bad craving Yan Yan…" She pouted, employing a lip quiver for good measure.

"I have to get up, don't I?" Ianto groaned.

"I got the next one Tiger, I promise." Jack offered; remembering being sent out for all manner of things. When his late wife had had cravings.

"Alright, what am I getting?" Ianto sighed; rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The wet heat surrounding his cock, wasn't quite the answer he expected. He groaned out a swear word and flopped back to the pillows.

"Well, if I'd have known 'that' was the reward…" Jack snorted.

 **~RWC~**

He'd come back laden with food, drinks and even a limited edition Marvel toy. Setting the food on the counter he went into the bedroom to find Jack enjoying a different kind of delicacy.

He went back to get the food and bring it to their 'cave'. After setting the burgers and drinks aside; he shucked his clothes. Announcing his presence by breaching the older man with two lubed fingers. His husband moaned, having enough concentration to force Amaria up the bed, so they could all fit. "Gonna fuck you so hard cariad." Ianto promised, beginning to stretch and add another finger.

"Yes please Yan." Jack groaned; going back to eating out Amaria as he felt the burn of Ianto's cock in his arse.

 **~RWC~**

They'd consumed the food in record time. All of them anxious to get back to the reconnecting. Understandably they'd both been keen to enjoy her body. As well as each other's and she fully appreciated her front row seat to 'that' show.

"God please, please I...Oh fuck! Fuck! Oh shit gonna cum…" Amaria cried out as her back arched.

This time it was Ianto snapping his hips into her wet pussy. Jack was delightedly reaming his husband's hole and licking at her toes, as she writhed under them. The young man reached down to rub circles around her clit and she whined and mewled with need. Jack pounded harder and so did his husband. Finally she shattered; inner walls clamping down on Ianto's cock and beginning a chain reaction between the three.

"Oh God that was…"

"Bloody amazing!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, but I was also going to say exhausting." Amaria smirked. Adding, "The amazing was a given." She grinned as the older man pouted.

Ianto chuckled as he nuzzled her hair.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

"Since there's no way I'm even moving for the next 4 hours at least. What did that stupid cow, really say to you?" Jack sighed; trailing his fingertips along her shoulders.

"I don't know if I even want to tell…" Amaria mumbled and absently added, "Suppose I should be thanking you though." She squeaked and shuffled over to Ianto as he sat up abruptly.

"Thank me?" Jack spluttered. "What the fuck for?" He added; feeling indignant at what he knew she was implying. After all; she wasn't thanking them, just him.

"That's what you say when you're just a pity fuck for someone. Isn't it?" Amaria muttered. He reached for her and she flinched. "If that's really all I am, you tell me right now Jack."

"Oh I'm gonna shoot that bitch!" The older man huffed.

"Get in line Jack." Ianto growled.

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	15. Mamma Kitty

**Enjoy!**

...

"Amaria look at me… please." Jack sighed; trying not to sound too winy. She was slow to turn, but eventually she was facing him, expectantly. "You tore strips off me within the first minutes we even met. How could I ever feel pity for you? In life or bed? I saw you through Yan's eyes and every part of you is beautiful."

"Now you're just being a sentimental twit. Come here you fuckin dork." Amaria grinned; holding out her good arm.

"Even that dirty mouth is gorgeous." The Captain smirked as he slid closer. "Jeez that stupid cow makes me sound like a bloody shallow twat. And I'm supposed to love her for it?" The older man griped as she snuggled between them.

"She's probably not even thinking that far ahead Cariad." Ianto mused; trailing his fingers along his husband's arm, while he nuzzled Amaria's neck.

"There's something else." Jack stated; adding, "Isn't there Amaria?" The Captain caressed her cheek, brushing his thumb along her lip.

"Gwen's taking me to court. Wants me declared to be an unfit mother. Then they'll put me under house arrest so I can't leave with the babies." She cried into his shoulder.

"Just a threat, an awful heartless threat." Ianto soothed; secretly clenching his fists. Glaring at his husband, who mirrored the look.

"She's already pushed the paperwork through." Amaria mumbled sadly.

"So we win and put this nonsense behind us."

"Afterwards I shoot the stupid mare." Ianto huffed; only slightly serious. The young man might not actually shoot her, but they'd surely have words.

 **~RWC~**

Sun filtered through the windows and she stretched as she rolled back. Ianto wrapped his arms right below her chest. He pulled her into him and snuffled against her neck. Amaria sighed and enjoyed being his teddy bear. That was until her stomach rolled. Her eyes widened in panic, she threw the young man's arms off and scrambled, buck naked, from between them.

Later she'd remember how good it was when they went hard. How she felt like a goddess when they slowed down and worshiped every inch of her body. Maybe they'd like a replay this morning, but right now she had a date with the en-suite. And she was late! She actually fell off the bed in her haste and began to crawl.

Thank God Ianto kept the place immaculate; even the toilette shined.

She was too late to appreciate it…

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

Without her in between them Ianto had shifted over. And snuggled into Jack's waiting arms. Which was great, but something still felt off. Then he heard it alternate retching and crying. He flipped off the sheet, rose, and stretched. His husband hummed happily at the sight. "Don't even think about it cariad." The young man chided and went to find Amaria.

She was doubled over the bathtub. Crying about cleaning it up and how mad Yan would be, if he had to do it. "Nothing is left you fucking jerk!" Amaria cried as her body spasm-ed again. "Oh God ow… Are you done? Please be done." She begged, a line of spit and bile hanging from the corner of her lips. Her stomach seemed to be deciding. The spout turned on next to her. Cool fingertips brushed her neck and shoulders.

She actually purred; as it seemed her body, was done rejecting last night's dinner. Her back even started to arch into his touch. "Poor Mamma kitty cat." Ianto cooed; tracing her spine as she used the water to clean up her mouth.

Jack walked by and looked in. "She ok?" The older man asked as his husband turned the water off; satisfied he had gotten most of the mess. The Captain leaned against the door frame; trying not to leer at their naked bodies.

"Well now that my stomach settled, finally. Everything is just peachy." Amaria snorted.

"Mamma kitty has morning sickness." Ianto lamented as she laid her cheek on his thigh. He'd coo, play with her hair and she'd purr again; the young man's husband smiled at the display.

"Bad Kitty was my nickname in college. You can call me that I guess." She mused. "Can someone get me off this floor? My knees are not happy…" Amaria mumbled as they started to ache.

Jack walked forward scooping her up. He set her down and she wobbled. Her knees gave out and she started to collapse. The older man caught her and swept her into his arms, bridal style. Carrying her back into the bedroom. His husband not far behind.

...

 **LOVE YA'S**


	16. Stress Relief

**Smut Alert!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Just waiting; was the hardest. They knew a summons was forthcoming. But not having it yet, was hard. She paced around their rooms. Hercules leading the pack of dogs; that often liked to escape their handlers and hang out with her. Amaria knew she needed to keep her stress down and it wasn't so much stress as anger. It crackled along her skin; made her fingers itch to punch something. And hell she loved Hercules, but she really want to punt the resident 'yapper', across the room.

She'd told herself she wasn't going to bug them. They had lives and so did she. She needed to release some of this stress and anger however, and she'd already tried every other way. There was an office area in the back and she could hear Ianto puttering around. Usually Jack used the space for work. It sounded like the young man was in there cleaning up for him. Amaria walked silently down the hall. Trying not to laugh as the young man cursed his husband's filing skills, for the third time.

He was actually sitting behind the desk when she walked in. Ianto looked up and smiled at her. Raising an eyebrow at the look she gave him. She strode forward, lifted her dress a little, and sat on the desk in front of him. He hadn't changed out of his suit yet and she took full advantage of the fact. Lifting the tie from behind the waistcoat, she wound it around her hand and yanked forward with a predatory snarl.

Mamma Kitty's got claws!

The dust rag fell from his fingers as her lips found his. She controlled him by his tie and he answered by gripping her over shirt and pulling. The kiss was all passion and fire. Teethe clashing, biting, panting, and snarling. Amaria dropped her hold to open his waistcoat and shirt. Licking a line up his chest; before latching onto a nipple. Ianto groaned then hissed when she bit down; before soothing the bite with her tongue. She kissed back up his neck, grabbing his tie again. "Need you bad Yan Yan. Want you to fuck me so hard." She begged as she worked to undo his belt and trousers.

Ianto grinned; yanking her close. Flicking his own tongue out to lick up her chin; then pushing her back. "This what you want?" The young man growled with a smirk. She whimpered; in need not fear. Infinite love and trust; shining in her eyes. He started to bunch up her dress; leaning down as he roughly shoved her knickers aside, exposing her wetness. "Hmm such a naughty pussy." He mused; dragging his tongue through the folds. She gasped; her hand winding into his hair. Holding him there till he replaced his tongue with his fingers. His free hand pushed his pants down; freeing his cock while he continued to push the didgits into her.

It was so good, but it wasn't enough.

"Damn it Yan! Fuck me already!" Amaria huffed; arching off the desk, when he yanked her knickers off and slammed into her waiting heat. "Oh shit!" She gasped; as he pulled her hips forward. He lifted her by the shirt into a searing kiss as he snapped his own hips. Trusting her to tell him if he was being too rough. She was panting and moaning; following his rhythm as best she could. Taking advantage of his hold; grasping for his shoulders, raking her nails over his skin. With an almost gleeful snarl.

"God Amaria! Yesss!" Ianto hissed, pulling her back to straddle him in the plush boss's chair. He bucked up as she rode hard. Running nails over his chest. "Fuck, oh God! Oh shit! Fuckin amazing you are" The young man gasped; as she leaned in to lick a scratch line up to his nipple.

What neither noticed was Jack leaning against a bookcase. Furiously pumping his dick, while trying not to startle them. Though they probably knew he was at least in the office with them. He let out a moan; loving the way she held his Yan's tie like a leash and he gripped her hips as he bucked, hard. When they didn't stop he let more moans free. The Captain was almost sure they enjoyed that he enjoyed the show.

"Oh! Oh shit! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Amaria cried; pulling his tie tight and throwing her head back. Ianto reached under her skirt to rub her clit in circles while he pulled her back and claimed her lips. Suddenly her whole body snapped taught and her inner walls clamped down. The young man's rhythm became erratic; till he followed with a shout. Hands winding up into her hair; kissing softly as they came back to themselves. She cupped his cheeks; pouring every ounce of love for him she had into that kiss. Turning to Jack, who'd made his way over and pulling him down by his tie. She gave him the same attention.

Ianto; still inside her, was now untying her dress as the Captain pealed off her over shirt. Exposing even more skin as the young man's hips started to lazily buck. She groaned as Ianto kissed down her neck; feeling another set of hands caressing her calves and thighs. "Mmm Jaaack." Amaria sighed. Hard, fast, and slightly angry was always good. But she definitely liked when they made love as well.

She reached up to grab the older man's neck after he'd yanked the now open dress off. Stretching her body out like a cat would. Working her hips; while her hold on the older man let her lean back. They were still mostly clothed and she was stark naked.

God it was hot.

Jack teased her nipples while Ianto kissed down her stomach. She could feel the Captain starting to get hard again. Without a word they switched positions. The older man getting the best of both worlds. Amaria spread out on the desk; legs over his shoulders, cock buried in her velvet hot pussy. While his younger husband's substantial dick pounded in and out of his arse. The men reached orgasm first. As soon as he was able; Jack bent to finger her and suck her clit till she finished with a groan.

 **~RWC~**

Ianto reluctantly disentangled himself from the pile on the couch. Amaria snuffled and curled closer to Jack. The older man smiled down at her and changed over to a news channel. Now that there was no one to complain about it.

"I'm off to pick up Walt cariad." The young man called as he grabbed his keys.

"Why not bring him back here, she's been asking to see him." Jack replied and Ianto gave a thumbs up before leaving. The Captain looked down as she stretched and yawned. Purring as she nuzzled and he scratched her shoulders. "Feeling less on edge Kitty Cat?" He grinned as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I just have to stop thinking about it I guess." She admitted and he nodded back at her. She kissed him again and snuggled back down against his chest. "If…if we were to lose. I'd go, when they're born. Promise me you'll love them." Amaria whispered.

Instead, he promised they'd win and put the whole mess behind them. He knew this had to be more than Gwen, but who? And why? "Don't talk like that, no one is taking the babies from you. This case, its really no contest. Any judge would see that."

Amaria was trying to let herself hope he was right and it really would be that easy.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

After reading every book Walter had brought with him. They had a lovely dinner and the tot insisted he be allowed to help with her cookie monster desert.

"Bad Dada that's not ready!" Walter scolded as Jack snuck unbaked mix from the large bowl on the counter.

*thwap*

A wooden spoon smacked across his arse!

"Ow." The Captain yipped; looking totally guilty as he sucked the dough from his fingers. Rubbing his; now, sore bum with the other hand. "That hurt." He whined.

"Well serves you right. Now out of our kitchen yah silly git." Amaria huffed; pointing to the couch. The older man sulked, but went back to his husband. The younger man unable to contain his giggles. She and Walter went back to preparing tins meant for the cookie base. "Here bug, give these to your Dad and Tad, should tide them over." She smiled; handing the boy two spoons of dough.

He took a few toddles; then came back. "Who gets one first?" Walter asked with panic.

She looked to the living room. Bending back down a little, she stage whispered. "Well your Daddy is pouting, but you better give the first one to your Tad. Or Dada might steal em both." Amaria laughed and he nodded sagely; leaving the kitchen as she turned to load the oven.

Jack; happy to be allowed back in the kitchen. Gladly came over and helped when Amaria hit a snag. He kissed his son on the head and her on the cheek. Walter looked so happy. How could anyone think that just because of a physical disability that she'd be a bad mother?

They were just about to enjoy the desert when there was a furious pounding at the door. Locked from the inside at all times, there was a protocol to get in. And the loud banging, was definitely not it. Ianto pressed Amaria and Walter back. Jack pulled a hidden gun from under the table and cocked it.

"Who is it?" The older man called; flattening to the wall next to the door gun at the ready.

"Your niece needs to be changed! Let us in you bloody tossers!" Gray shouted angrily.

"Gray?"

"Yes! Your brother, Rhia, Aurora are here too. Let us in Jack!"

Ianto relaxed as Jack went for the dead bolts on the door…

...

 **Love Y'alls**


	17. Gray Sized Tantrum

**ENJOY!**

...

His brother was furious when Jack finally got the door open. Rhia rushed through without even a hello. Carrying Aurora to the bedroom in a huff; the little one starting to wail. Ianto was moving as Gray reached back and decked his older brother. It was a good solid punch too. Easily audible, as was the collective gasp of utter disbelief.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Jack yelped from the floor as Ianto rushed over to help. Amaria couldn't move that fast and she didn't want to leave Walter. She hoped the guys would understand.

"You just had to do it didn't you?" Gray snarled; not looking apologetic in the least. His arms crossed defiantly as the brothers stared each other down.

"Do what?" The older man grumbled; as his husband pulled him up. The Captain knew his brother could be volatile. Especially when provoked; but Jack hadn't done anything, had he?

Amaria wasn't sure what to do. Walter was clinging to her dress. Staring at his uncle with wide eyes full of fear; she leaned down. "Ok buggy bum can you do me a favor?" The boy looked up and nodded. "I want you to cover your ears ok? You didn't hear me say this." She told him; waiting for him to do as she asked. When Walter had; she straightened up and…

"Hey uninvited douche bag! …Oh I'm sorry. Gray. You're scaring your nephew you bloody great twat." Amaria huffed and both of Walter's father's eyes snapped to the boy. Whom was still; diligently, covering both of his ears, as per instruction. They noticed that the tot was slightly shaking. They then turned and glared once more at Jack's brother. The younger of the two rushing over to calm his son. Luckily the toddler was on her good side and she put her hand on his head, as well.

"Let's get you off to bed snuggly bum." Ianto cooed softly; knowing this… Whatever it was. Was far from over and not wanting his son involved.

"But…but desert Tada, we worked so hard." Walter sniffed and the young man could have openly wept. When Amaria winked and discretely; grabbed two small cookies for the boy. "Can Mamma Maria read me a story?" The toddler asked innocently, eyes wide and imploring.

She blinked, shaking her head, her hands out. Trying to explain with just facial expressions. That she had nothing to do with Walter's chosen name for her. Rhia; having returned just in time. Must have heard Walt's new designation for the woman. Ianto's sister stared with open disbelief; as the toddler proceeded to pull an equally shocked and honestly, slightly emotional, Amaria down the hall.

"Mamma? Your son is calling her mom now. I know she's your friend, but really Ianto!?" Rhia hissed; disapprovingly. The other woman tried to hide it; but Ianto knew she had heard his sister. Amaria's shoulders had slumped a little in response.

"Yan, put a pin in it for a minute. I still want to know why he hit me." Jack huffed indignantly. Eying his brother; who still seemed put out at being called a douche bag.

"You're going to be a father again Jack and you didn't tell us!" Gray declared. Like it was all the reason he needed.

"That's no reason to hit me!" The Captain protested, adding. "Haven't you ever heard of waiting in case of miscarriage!?" The older man griped out; still rubbing his cheek. Not noticing the fact; that his younger brother was so sure, only he could be the father. Did they know something they didn't?

"God Gray you're acting like we decided to do this just to ruin your life." Jack remarked; flopping to the couch next to where Ianto had gone to sit. "Here I thought babies were a happy thing." The Captain snorted.

"Well you did." Gray sneered. "Perfect Jack, best at everything. Finally giving mom her perfect Harkness grandchildren. God it's like every Christmas happened at once. She doesn't even care about Aurora anymore, if she ever did." The man looked to his daughter. Peacefully snoozing away in her car seat.

"And the fact that mom can be a venomous bitch is my fault how?" Jack retorted; obviously still angry about getting decked for no reason.

"I don't know Jack, you're not supposed to be able to pick your family." Amaria remarked; stepping in from the hallway. "That's forgetting the fact that besides a possible genetic 'donation' you really didn't 'do' anything. As far as an intent goes anyway." The other woman smirked; knowing and not really caring that she was going to get a reaction. They didn't disappoint.

"What do you mean possible?" Rhia demanded.

"Yeah!? Wait…what?" Gray sputtered at the same time.

Amaria sighed, "Jack or Ianto could be the father and before you ask yes I'm the mother and you yah jack ass need to apologize to your older brother and brother in law. Because these twins were neither planned nor should having a baby ever be thought of as a way to ruin someone's life." She ranted and her men smirked; just watching her go. "If anything it sounds like Jack's mom's behavior is to blame, go deck her. Also; think about it." Amaria stated; pointing to the fact she was clearly starting to show. "I'm preggers or up the duff as you call it and therefor going to be a mommy, hence Mommy Maria. Easy peasy lemon squeazy. Was there anything else?" She stopped and tapped her chin. "Oh yes, Can't really explain it, but I love them both, pretty sure they both love me as well as each other, romantically, physically." Amaria paused and winked at Jack and Ianto. She grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "Right so, Deal with it!" The woman remarked and turned; making her way to the bedroom.

Rhia gawped like a fish, Gray looked properly chastised, Ianto chuckled quietly, and Jack smirked.

"We don't expect anyone to understand it, even like it, but we do expect your respect and love for this family." Ianto stated; looking at them with steely determination and all the power of a former Hoodlum King Pin. "I think that's enough excitement for one day, don't you cariad?" The young man sighed rising to clear the table.

"Oh no you don't Ifan Jones!" Rhia exclaimed; following her brother into the kitchen. Her finger wagging and her face pulled into her 'big sister' look.

"It's Ianto Harkness-Jones if you don't mind." Ianto corrected with a glare. "Look Rhia you're my sister and I care about you, if you're asking for an explanation I can't give you one. I just… I love them, both of them." Her brother sighed.

She gave a frustrated huff, then a defeated sigh of her own. "Well I sure don't understand it, but I won't try to tell you how to feel. You'll always be my little brother Yan. Just give me time to process this, yeah? Jeeze Gray made it sound like Jack cheated or something…twat."

"If all this started with Gwen bloody Cooper. I wouldn't put it past her to spin it that way…"

...

 **LUV Y'ALLS**


	18. Summons With a Side of French Toast

**Smut alert! (I needed a boost...)**

 **ENJOY!**

...

She didn't notice or care when the goodbyes were said and the 'front' door was closed. She'd done her part; had her say. Amaria knew the 'real world' was out there. People that may not like or understand what her relationship with her boys; as she called them, had become. It was unfortunate; but didn't change her feelings.

Only Rhia and Gray knew for real. To everyone else she was a one night mistake; at best, a surrogate. She was reduced to being just the incubator and a lousy one to choose, at that.

' _Yeah Gray; Amaria might hear you yah bloody idiot. Call him a fucktard Jack; don't play nice._ ' Amaria snorted in her head.

 **~RWC~**

There were careful steps in the hall; a light knock on the door. She didn't even get up; just called that it was open. "It's your bedroom to, you don't have to knock you know." Amaria snorted as the older man stepped inside.

"Wasn't sure if you were sleeping." Jack shrugged; his voice quiet.

"Can't." Amaria mumbled, "Head won't shut up." She lamented into the dark room. Flopping onto her back with a huff.

"You're probably tense too. Here, Yan told me to get you this." Jack smiled holding up a pregnancy pillow; shaped like a doughnut. "It's so you can lay on your stomach and stretch your back."

She'd fought laughter, but it actually ended up working perfectly. When Yan arrived; having finished cleaning up. He was surprised to figure out her moans of pleasure had nothing to do with sex.

"How long have you been hiding pain? Gods your back is like one big knot." The older man griped; not hearing his husband enter. She sighed as he kept working strong fingers over her shoulder blades and back down her sides.

"I'm used to having some form of chronic pain. I guess I'm good at ignoring it until it's past the point of over the counter drugs helping." Amaria mused. "We can ask Owen or I have an OB appointment next week; I'm sure they'll recommend stretches or something to help." She added; smiling as she noticed Ianto stripping down to his pants and Jack was kissing her shoulder blades.

"I don't like you being in pain." Ianto frowned as he crawled onto the bed. Easily accepting the soft kiss she gave him; when he reached the pair.

Jack appeared to be done so she rolled into the younger man's hold. "It's really not that bad. Besides it's only gonna get worse as the babies grow." Amaria sighed as the older man moved off to get ready for bed. "Honestly…I'm ok Yan. It just means you get to be my personal masseuses for a while.

"Just don't start calling me Helga." The older man snorted as he returned to the content pile of limbs his lovers had become.

 **RWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWCRWC**

She woke to Jack shoving a mug of tea under her nose. "Drink, Owen said it would help. Eating the toast points will too." The older man claimed as Walter 'toddled' in with said toast. He put his hands to his hips as she dutifully sipped at the milky drink. The older man turned then nodded at his son reasuringly and the boy went for the nightstand with the plate.

"Thanks bug." Amaria smiled and added, "I promise when I'm dressed and settled we'll read more Suess ok." The little boy grinned and after setting the plate down, headed out of the room to find his Taddy.

She wasn't surprised when Jack joined her in the shower. His kisses soft as his soapy hands explored her skin. Amaria practically purred when he seated himself in her slick heat. His thrusts slow, but strong as she arched into them. Her name muffled as he kissed every inch of her body he could reach. He told her he loved her in words as well as actions. She knew though, that he still felt bad for the pain Gwen had caused and was still creating.

For now loving her; was the best he could do. And he tried to show her that he did; in every way he knew how. Making love being just one of those ways. They were both fairly quiet when they finished and he'd gotten her off twice before succumbing to his own release. Jack smiled contentedly as he wrapped her in a fluffy towel and carried her back to their bed. With her weakly protesting yet still giggling the whole way. The older man not even caring that he was starting round two; when he dumped her, wet and naked right into his husband's waiting lap. Luckily for them; it seemed Walter, was quite happy. Watching the telly at the moment and they took full advantage.

Amaria decided she wanted to watch them together and they happily put on a show for her. Ianto panting and moaning as Jack gently prepared him. Changing the plan; she joined in and alternated between kissing either of them. Between that she'd enthusiastically lick or even suck the younger man's, otherwise neglected cock.

When the older man finally took him; the look on Ianto's face. Made her gasp in pleasure, they were so sexy together. Jack's fingers dragged over her parted lips and she felt so thank full; just to be, a part of their love. Amaria braced against the Captain; as she positioned herself over Ianto's talented tongue. The younger man helped hold her hips; even as he lapped at her wet pussy and his husband's substantial dick, pounded into him. While the older man held her up; so her good hand could still encircle, the young man's cock as they moved in perfect time.

 **~RWC~**

Amaria was busy in the kitchen; mixing eggs and milk for French toast. When she noticed the pile of mail that hadn't been opened. The summons they had been waiting for was there; she just knew it. She set the mixing bowl down, biting her lip as she regarded the small stack of envelopes.

They were set around the table tucked in to their breakfast. Finally she unfolded the nauseatingly pink pages. Ianto stopped eating and looked up as the paper crumpled in Amaria's clenched hand. "Wow Jack you have a lovely family." The older man blinked; syrup dribbling down his chin. She wiped it up; licking it from her finger. "Your brother punches you because of the babies and thinks I'm a lousy choice for a surrogate. While your mom conspires with Gwen Fracking Cooper, to make sure they stay away from me after they're born!" Amaria hissed; dropping the waded up Summons in his lap. Both men almost afraid of how calm she was as she reached for her orange juice a second later.

"She wouldn't, not without talking to me first!" Jack gasped; shaking his head.

Ianto reached over and grabbed the paper from his husband's lap. "Sorry cariad, I'm afraid… she would…" The younger man sighed after reading the now creased pages.

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	19. Not Your Fault

**Not sure if anyone still reads this... Or any of my stories for that matter. Christmas/winter is not easy and my muse suffers. As always I endeavor to do what I can.**

 **Smut Warning!**

 **Bad weeks mean more sexy times...**

 **ENJOY!**

...

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jack tried again as he followed her. Waiting outside the en-suite door as she complained about the babies using her bladder for a punching bag. "Tell me what to do. I'll do it, anything you want." The Captain promised, his tone begging.

"Jack stop! It's not your fault. I know, Yan knows." She tried; opening the door after washing her hands. "If it bothers you that much… I don't know? Go get me chocolate cupcakes, a large double cheese burger value meal from Mc Donald's with a vanilla shake to drink."

"I can do that. Done! Consider it done!" Jack replied; turning to pull on jeans.

Honestly she hadn't been serious at first; but now that she thought about it… Those things did actually sound quite good. She sighed, passing him a shirt as he rushed by her.

Yan looked up from his paper as Jack left; raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and went back to reading.

 **~RWC~**

The next few days had Jack being on random craving duty. He never complained, he never said a bad word and it was really starting to bother her. Finally she started asking Ianto without telling Jack. Or she'd add things to their list of errands so they weren't making a special trip.

The day of her Ultra sound. She decided to 'show' Jack she wasn't mad, once and for all.

He rolled over; curious when he realized the bed was empty. Jack laid back; stretching as he contemplated where his lovers could be. Then he felt it; wet heat in a stripe along his cock. Gentle sucking and licking around the sensitive head and he groaned. Jack reached under the covers and felt over her hair as she took him deeper. Just as he felt a clench low in his belly; she let go and he groaned.

"I'm not mad at you Jack. I never was." Amaria sighed as she crawled over him. She moved so her pussy barely slid over his engorged dick; bracing against his shoulders. Knowing it would feel good, but it wouldn't be enough. Soon he was begging her to let him cum. Feeling like he'd burst from the need alone. "Tell me you're done with this penitence act and I'll consider it." She offered, barely moving. Not wanting to be cruel just tease a little. She moved back and started to; slowly lick his cock in random intervals.

"Please."

"Say it Captain!" Amaria pressed; her tone soft, encouraging, carefull to not be angry, but still firm.

"Alright! Alright, I'm done I promise! Just please." Jack wailed and she grinned. She crawled off him; sexy, delectable arse wiggling the whole way. Ianto had left the pillow there like he knew. She was just settling into position when the Captain quickly turned and slid his cock into her.

She gasped as he gently held her hips and he set up a strong rhythm. Amaria was surprised by how fast her orgasm approached. Telling Jack, only to have him slow down. It was obviously payback for earlier. She practically squirmed as she whimpered and whined; silently begging him to give her more. Amaria decided to play to his vanity. "Please Captain. Let me cum for you." She purred; hoping to end his teasing. "Please Jack..."

"You beg so nice, how can I refuse?" The older man chuckled; pulling her hips back into his increased rhythm. He followed on her second orgasm; gathering her into his arms as they gained their breath.

"Not that I'm complaining, but giving you a wakeup call makes me need a nap." Amaria snorted; curling closer to him. "I don't care what anyone has to say Jack; I love you and Yan and Walt. I love these babies and I'm not going anywhere, unless you ask me to." She promised just as Ianto crawled up next to her.

"I don't think we'd ever want you to go." The young man replied; nuzzling her neck. Seeing her grimace as she adjusted how she was sitting. "How's the back?" Ianto worried as he nuzzled her neck.

"If that's an offer for a massage I'm not going to say no." Amaria smirked.

Truthfully she wasn't expecting anything less than a workout of her tense muscles. Somehow her head landed in Jack's lap as his hands worked down from her shoulders. Ianto slid into her as his fingers pressed into her hips and she moaned around Jack's reawakened cock. If she looked up she'd see her boys kissing as they continued to enjoy each other. Ianto's hands moved up as she realized the older man had moved when she'd let him go, to watch. A forehead hit her skin and she could easily guess what Jack was doing to his husband.

Ianto babbled against Amaria's skin as the older man slid into his quickly prepared hole. Suddenly he turned her under him. She did her best to lift up and kiss the younger man as Jack started to thrust in earnest. "Fuck, Jack!"

"I think you're starting to rub off on him." The captain winked down at Amaria. Who simply smirked; only to moan as Ianto reached down to rub her clit. "Gods you both…fuck!" Jack wailed; his rhythm failing as she gasped and Ianto's walls clamped around him. His younger husband had moved her again and was fingering her pussy; while sucking her clit, till she crashed right along with Jack.

"Thank you me for the foresight to make an afternoon appointment cause I am not moving!" Amaria huffed as her boys cuddled her into a sandwich of limbs.


	20. Surprise!

**The chapter was getting too long. The 2nd part should be better^^**

 **This was the best cut off point I found. Still... Do**

 **ENJOY!**

...

"Well I had to meet the famed 'Grandy's' at some point didn't I?" Amaria reasoned as she picked through the closet. "Blue lace or purple chiffon?" She added, pulling out two hangers and holding them up.

"I don't know, you look great in both of them." Ianto sighed, poking Jack; who was still enamored with the ultrasound pictures. Practically shoving him when he still didn't speak.

"What…?" The older man whined; as he finally looked up.

"You haven't been listening at all; have you?" She accused, tossing the dresses at him. Amaria was half smirking, not really mad at all. Still, she crossed her good arm and tapped the good foot. 'Mock' glaring at him as she waited for his answer.

"Have too." The older man pouted. He proceeded to recount, the main points of the conversation, to prove the fact. "Rhia let it slip and now Yan's Dads are going to be here soon for an unscheduled visit." Jack intoned, looking like a boy who thought he deserved a cookie, for his efforts.

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Giggling when he answered with a happy hum."Alright, so you have, don't suppose you could put that picture down and help." She huffed. "You'll have two little princesses to spoil soon enough." Amaria added with a smile. It had been decided they would find out the gender early on. It always made for easier prep work; in the long run.

After showing them the babies on a screen. The tech had printed extra pictures and Jack hadn't stopped looking at them since. "Blue lace, I like you in blue." The Captain murmured; holding up the aforementioned dress. His smile told her, he wasn't saying it just so she'd leave them alone.

"Do you think I have time to take a shower?" Amaria asked; as she went to put the other dress away.

"You should, it'll take them a while to get here and I know they haven't left yet." Ianto replied thoughtfully. Trying to think of, what all, his sister would have told his fathers. He watched as she dug out other things to change into. She was doing a hell of a job, but he'd known. They were headed for a breakdown. Uncontrolled reveals was just one more thing, they sure as hell didn't need. Now more than ever, he was certain. If she didn't let go soon, she was going to snap.

"Oh good I keep finding leftover patches of that damn gel and it's really starting to itch." She grumbled as she snagged her robe off the door and headed for the en-suite.

...


	21. The Reason Explained Pt 1

**Figured it was time 'The Reason' got explained.**

 **Enjoy!**

...

She hummed to herself as she set everything aside. Some part of her knowing Ianto had followed, but not paying attention to the fact. She stepped carefully into the warm water. The spray drenching her before he made his presence known. Amaria had expected something different from him. What she got, was like, a sledge hammer to the wall of her, carefully built, control.

His fingertips slipped up her sides and his arms wrapped around, so they rested on her stomach. "You're handling this remarkably well you know." Ianto mused, his nose nudging into her shoulder. "You never have to hide from us, we're not him. You're not alone anymore." He stated, placing a gentle kiss on her skin.

The truth in his statement shocked her. Her past hit her all at once and she gasped. How could they know? They didn't and she knew, knew she would have to tell them. Not just about her inheritance either. They were going to get, a whole different picture, of someone they thought they knew. Oh God she was done for. Why couldn't he have just fucked her, like she had expected him to? He snuffled at her neck and she prayed this would be the right move.

She was reminded of when they'd first kissed. How he'd nuzzled, his dichotomy of a cuddly teddy bear and a fierce Tiger protecting his Pride, his family. She leaned back into his chest. He was weaker now, perhaps in body, but she knew his will was strong. Amaria would trust, let herself fall apart, she could only hope they'd be there to pick up the pieces. That Landon had been wrong. He was already trying to kill her, so what the hell right? Now he was nosing her hair. Kissing her scalp as the water rushed around them.

Her eyes fluttered closed and a tear trickled out beneath the lid. He started to sway them back and forth. "Come on Momma Kitty, into the tub." Ianto cooed, knowing they couldn't stay upright much longer. She let him lead her, mutely. His hand snaking out to turn off the shower.

He kissed and nuzzled as she curled into his hold. "It's just too much." Amaria sobbed, then added weakly. "I'm not ready…" She had buried the past so well and now…

"You are going to make such a great mom." Ianto cooed; thinking that was what she was upset about.

She started to shake her head. "Not that…well yes that, but…" She cried, "I shouldn't have… You didn't ask…I didn't tell… Then the babies and he was back. I'd forgot and I've… I lied to you…I… I've been lying… sort of and… ugh it's too much." Her face jammed up in the crook of his shoulder. Her own shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The younger man was gob smacked; doing his best to make sense of the ranting. Her breathing had picked up and she started to mumble incoherently. She hadn't suffered a flashback in years, never with the boys. Ianto, unable to see her face, just assumed she was still crying.

For several minutes they didn't talk. It was only when she stopped moving and making any sort of sound. That he realized he was going to need his husbands help. She was still silent as he soaped up and rinsed the both of them. She stood on a fluffy rug, dazed with a far off, almost glazed look in her eyes. He quickly toweled them off and threw the robe around her. She would follow him and she seemed to understand basic commands, but she wasn't talking. It was beginning to scare the shit out of him. Flash backs of his Mam in Providence Park making him want to scream at her to snap the fuck out of it already.

 **~RWC~**

"Jack!? JAACK!?" Ianto yelped and continued to yelp; till his husband popped into the hallway.

"What is it!? What happened!? Amaria ok? The babies?"

"Fine Jack, It's all fine just…" The younger man sighed; knowing how ridiculous this was going to sound. "Amaria's catatonic and I can't snap her out of it!"

"Good one Yan, speaking of. Where is she?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Resting on the couch. See for yourself, I need to see if I can keep my Dad's away for a day or two." Ianto grumbled as he walked past; trying not to show how worried and freaked out he really was.

The older man just shook his head with a grin. "Mamma Kitty not feeling well?" Jack simpered at the bundle on the couch. No response. "Amaria? Hey, you ok?" Again no response; now Jack was getting worried. He pulled her into his lap. She went easily enough, barely a blink to register the movement.

Inside her head she was screaming with anger and fear. Outside, there wasn't so much as a grunt.

To Be Cont...

...

Gah, I know evil cliff. I am working on part two, I promise!


End file.
